sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Soniczna drużyna baseballowa/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do odcinka serialu Sonic X Soniczna drużyna baseballowa. Transkrypt Wersja japońska (oryginalna) {Intro do serialu} przedstawia leśny krajobraz nocą; następnie kamera kieruje się na niebo, gdzie widać [[Tornado X], którym kieruje Tails, szukający Szmaragd Chaosu.] Tails: Regulacja energii Szmaragdu Chaosu działa prawidłowo. Działa prawidłowo i przyjemnie! zielony Szmaragd Chaosu zaczyna się świecić coraz jaśniej. Tails: Szmaragd Chaosu, on... Tails zaczyna czuć wibracje i wstrząsy na samolocie. Tails: Co jest? Coś ściąga samolot w dół. nadal się trzęsie, a Szmaragd – świeci się. Tails: Odpowiada na coś. kieruje Tornado X w kierunku [[Stadion Diamentów|stadionu] do gry w bejsbola.] Tails: Tam musi być! lecieć w stronę stadionu. Nagle Tails widzi [[Albert Butler|jakiegoś człowieka], który wbiega na murawę, by zapobiec lądowaniu.] Albert Butler: Nie! Nie możesz wylądować na murawie! X omija mężczyznę, o mało go nie potrącając. Tails: Co? X leci w inną stronę, by wylądować, a mężczyzna w szoku patrzy na samolot. Kilka minut później Tails ląduje przy wejściu do Stadionu Diamentów i niespokojnym krokiem idzie korytarzem wiodącym do wejścia na murawę. Po wejściu na murawę Tails’a na chwilę oślepia światło. Cieszy się z widoku stadionu bejsbolowego, na którym się znajduje. Chwilę później widzi tego samego mężczyznę, próbującego naprawić pojazd. Tails: Hej, proszę pana! jednak nie reaguje na słowa Tails’a. Tails: Proszę pana! chwilę później przerywa swoją pracę. Tails: Co pan robi? widok Tailsa mężczyzna jest przerażony i kryje się za pojazdem. Albert Butler: To gadający lis! jest nieco zaskoczony zachowaniem mężczyzny. Tails: Przepraszam! Ja tylko... Szmaragd Chaosu zaczął świecić i... Mógłby mnie pan wysłuchać? wychyla się z pojazdu, by wysłuchać opowieści Tailsa. Kolejna scena przedstawia tablicę wyników stadionu. Albert Butler: Niesamowita historia... Czyli samolot, który widziałem, był twój. Tails: Przepraszam, jeśli cię wystraszyłem. (do mężczyzny) Przy okazji, to piękny stadion! Murawa aż lśni. Albert Butler (do Tailsa): Diamentowy Stadion ma najlepszą murawę na świecie. Zajmowałem się tym miejscem na długo przed twoimi narodzinami. Tails: Poważnie? Albert Butler: Jasne. Ale wygląda na to, że dziś wszystko się skończy. dziwi się, słysząc te słowa. Następna scena przedstawia zdjęcie drużyny baseballowej. Albert Butler: Drużyna Elmera Johnsona, Diamenty, przenosi się na stadion ze sztuczną murawą. A to miejsce zostanie zniszczone. Elmer także lubił tę murawę... (do Tailsa) Przy okazji, wspomniałeś coś o szmaragdzie, prawda? Tails: Tak. ze swoich ogonów swój zielony Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails: Szukam czegoś takiego, jak to. To są Szmaragdy Chaosu. Albert Butler: Mam dokładnie taki sam! z kieszeni swojej marynarki… jasnoniebieski Szmaragd Chaosu, co lekko zszokowało Tailsa. Tails: Skąd? Butler zbliża swoją rękę do ręki Tailsa. Albert Butler: Znalazłem go wczoraj, leżał tu, na trawie. oba Szmaragdy zaczynają się mocno świecić i dają wielkie światło, co dziwi mieszkańców. Mieszkańcy miasta: Co się dzieje?! [[Scarlet Garcia] i jej kamerzysta, którzy poszli coś przekąsić, zauważyli to światło. Knuckles też widzi światło z lasu. Knuckles: To światło... samo widzieli je sługusy [[Doktor Eggman (Sonic X)|Eggmana].] Decoe: Panie Eggman! Proszę na to spojrzeć! palcem Eggmanowi, który przychodzi na panel kontrolny, wielkie światło w [[Station Square (Sonic X)|Station Square].] Eggman: To światło to... Decoe: Pochodzi ze stadionu. Eggman: Stadion? Baseball? z szuflady ekwipunek do gry w baseball: rękawice, piłkę do baseballa, ochraniacz na twarz i pałkę do odbicia piłki. Bierze piłkę na rękę. Eggman: W końcu nadszedł ten czas. tytułowa scena przenosi nas do [[Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów|rezydencji Thorndyke’ów]; tam Ella uczy Amy, Cream i Cheese’a układać sztućce do jedzenia.] Ella: Dobra, po raz ostatni. Którego widelca i noża użyjesz? Amy: Zobaczmy... Te? Cream i Cheese chwytają poprawnie nóż w prawą rękę i widelec w lewą rękę. Cream: Te! Cheese: Chao, chao! Ella: Dokładnie! Jesteście tacy mądrzy! Takie z was grzeczne dzieciaczki! z nimi byli także: [[Chuck Thorndyke|Chuck], Chris, Sonic i pan Tanaka. Wszyscy (poza Soniciem i panem Tanaką) trzymali poprawnie nóż i widelec. Tylko Sonic jadł ręką jabłko.] Sonic: Po co mamy zapamiętywać takie głupoty? Chris: Musisz nauczyć się wielu rzeczy, by żyć w tym świecie. Sonic: Kolejny powód, by się pospieszyć, znaleźć Szmaragdy Chaosu i wrócić do domu... to, pan Tanaka zbliża się do Sonica, by zwrócić mu uwagę. Pan Tanaka: Panie Sonic, ma pan okropne maniery. Chuck: Ważniejsze jest, że Tails się spóźnia. wszyscy słyszą czyjś śmiech: to [[Bokkun] z telewizyjną bombą, zawierającą jakąś ważną wiadomość.] Bokkun: Mam wiadomość od Eggmana! Nastawcie uszu i słuchajcie! Sonic: Co?! Eggman?! Pan Tanaka: Hej, ty! Jak się tu dostałeś?! Też masz okropne maniery! Bokkun (odwraca twarz i zamyka oczy): A kogo to obchodzi? włącza się i na ekranie pojawia się Eggman. Eggman: Hej, Sonic, wyjrzyj przez okno. Sonic: Co... do okna, które otwiera i razem z Soniciem i Chuckiem widzi światło wywołane przez dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu. Chuck: To jest... Cream: To światło wywołane przez Szmaragd Chaosu! Chris: Co?! Sonic: Ale światło jest za silne. To nie może być jeden Szmaragd! słyszy śmiech Eggmana, po czym odwraca się do telewizyjnej bomby, gdzie nadal widać twarz Eggmana. Eggman: Dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu tworzą to światło. A dokładnie… chwili przybiega ubrany w strój baseballowy. Eggman: Na stadionie baseballowym Diamentów! Pan Tanaka: Stadion? Chuck: Baseball? Eggman: Zdecydujemy, kto będzie miał Szmaragdy, dzięki grze w piłkę! się śmieje, po czym telewizor się wyłącza. Na samą myśl Sonic dygocze ze wściekłości. Bokkun: Ten robot automatycznie zacznie odbijać tysiąc piłek. telewizor do swojej torby, a na jego miejsce wystawia pałkę do baseballa. Sonic: Odbijać? było jasne, co się stanie: Bokkun odbił w kierunku pozostałych ponad tysiąc piłek do baseballa, przed którymi Chris, Chuck, pan Tanaka i Sonic musieli uciekać, a Amy, Cheese i Cream – gdzieś się ukryć przed atakiem. Zabawę Bokkuna przerywa Ella, która łapie go za głowę. Ella: Przestań! tych słowach wyrzuca Bokkuna przez okno, rzucając jak wykwalifikowany gracz baseballa. Ella: Ty robocie bez manier! i Chris patrzyli na ten rzut. Chris: Ale niesamowity rzut. Chuck: Może zagra z nami? Sonic: To nie czas na myślenie o tym! wszyscy wyruszali w stronę stadionu: Sonic pędził jak wiatr, a pozostali jechali samochodem Chucka. Tymczasem światło zaczyna gasnąć, a Szmaragdy Chaosu przestają jaśnieć. Albert Butler: Co się przed chwilą stało? Tails: Tak się dzieje, gdy zbierze się Szmaragdy w jednym miejscu. Mam nadzieję, że nie zauważył... Tails słyszy znajomy śmiech i patrzy w górę: to Eggman przybył na stadion na swoim [[Egg Mobile (Sonic X)|Egg Mobile].] Eggman: Wiedziałem, że to ty, Tails. Tails: Eggman! chwilę Eggman znów zaczyna się śmiać, ale mina zaczyna mu rzednąć, gdy zauważa, że oprócz Tailsa i Alberta Butlera nikogo tu nie ma. Eggman: Co?! Jesteś tu sam? A gdzie reszta? Tails: Eggman! Nigdy nie pozwolę, by Szmaragd Chaosu wpadł w twoje ręce! Eggman (niepokoi się): Co oni robią? Spóźniają się! To nie policja, że trzeba czekać! (denerwuje się) Wy na pewno chcecie grać? Dlaczego nie macie kijów?! Tails: Kije? O czym ty mówisz? Eggman: Jak nie chcą grać, to nie mam tu żadnego interesu z takim liskiem. Egg Mobile wysuwa się duża metalowa łapa, która chce odebrać Szmaragdy Chaosu. Tailsowi udaje się odskoczyć w drugą stronę. Lecz ręka kieruje się w stronę Butlera. Albert Butler: Co to ma być? metalowa ręka po krótkiej walce siłowej kradnie Butlerowi Szmaragd Chaosu. Tails: O nie! Szmaragd Chaosu!! łapa daje Eggmanowi skradziony jasnoniebieski Szmaragd Chaosu, co go mocno cieszy. Eggman: Mam pierwszy! (do Tailsa) Teraz twój. Pospiesz się i daj mi go! Jak nie gramy, to nie ma sensu, bym tu tak stał. Tails: Nigdy ci go nie oddam! się do tyłu i zaczyna biec. Eggman: No weź... nadal próbuje uciekać przed goniącą go metalową łapą, która próbuje zdobyć Szmaragd Chaosu. Niespodziewanie pojawia się… Knuckles! Knuckles: TAILS! jednym uderzeniem niszczy metalową łapę. Knuckles: Tails! Nic ci nie jest? Tails (cieszy się na widok kompana): Knuckles! Przyszedłeś! wylądowaniu na murawę, Knuckles odwraca się do Eggmana z uśmiechem. Knuckles: Kopę lat, Doktorze Eggman. jego widok Eggman wkurza się. Eggman: Knuckles... Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przybyłeś przed Soniciem. Knuckles: Pospiesz się i uciekaj stąd. Tails: Dobra. Sonic: Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Sonic przybył do nich na czas; po drodze mija ich super prędkością, po czym zatrzymuje się na powitanie. Sonic: Cześć! Jak się masz, Knuckles? przytakuje na widok Sonica. Eggman: A więc jesteś, Sonic... Miałem zamiar zdobyć oba Szmaragdy, nim się tu zjawisz… nagle przybiegających do trójki przyjaciół Amy, Cream, Cheese’a, Chrisa, Chucka i pana Tanakę ubranego w strój baseballowy. Eggman: …ale wygląda na to, że zebrałeś drużynę... Sonic: Eggman! Zwróć Szmaragd! Eggman: Jak go chcesz, musisz o niego zawalczyć! Wystąp, moja robo-baseballowa drużyno! Sonic: Co... nad głowami naszych przyjaciół unosi się wielki metalowy pojazd. Sonic: Co to jest?! pojazdu wyłania się „[[E-21 Ballios|drużyna baseballowa]” Eggmana.] Cream: Pani Amy, boję się! Amy: Już dobrze. otaczają część stadionu, po czym Eggman zeskakuje z Egg Mobile na murawę i śmieje się szyderczo. Eggman: Sonic, pokażę ci prawdziwy baseball. Przygotuj się! Eggmana dołączają się Decoe i [[Bocoe].] Decoe i Bocoe: Przygotuj się! Tails: Nie możecie walczyć na tym stadionie... Chuck wtrąca się w tę rozmowę. Chuck: Pożałujesz tych słów! Tails: Co... Chuck: Pokażę ci taki baseball, jakiego nigdy nie zapomnisz! Tails: Chu... Chuck? jego widok Eggman śmieje się złośliwie. Eggman: Czyli ty jesteś Chuck... Jakże miło cię poznać. Czytałem o tobie w Internecie. Lubujesz się nie tylko w robotach, ale i w baseballu. tą rozmową Tails próbuje ją przerywać. Tails: Mówiłem przecież, że nie możecie tu grać, latami doprowadzano ten stadion do takiego porządku! Chuck: Eggman, nie możesz równać się z moimi umiejętnościami. Tails: Jak będziecie tu grać, wszystko zniszczycie! Decoe: O czym gada ten lisek? Bocoe: Kto wie? to Tails ucisza sługusów Eggmana. Tails: Cisza!! Mówiłem o tym, że to cenna murawa! tę rozmowę Butler zbliża się do Tailsa. Albert Butler: Już dobrze. To miejsce i tak zostanie zrównane z ziemią... jego widok Chuck jest zaskoczony. Chuck: Ty musisz być... Albert Butler: Jestem Alfred Butler. Pilnuję tego stadionu. Chuck: Czytałem o tobie. Właśnie stąd Elmer Johnson przeszedł do pierwszej ligi! Chris: Serio? Albert Butler: To było dawno temu. słyszy dziwny odgłos podobny prawie do płaczu: to Chuck wzruszył się widokiem stadionu. Chuck: Tak się cieszę, że mogę zagrać na tym sławnym stadionie! Chris: Zagrać... Eggman przerywa tę „komiczną” scenę w wykonaniu Chucka. Eggman: Skoro macie drużynę, to zaczynajmy. Amy: Co niby? Cream: Co zaczynamy? Cheese: Chao? przesuwa się do kamery, by do niej przemówić. Chuck: Zgoda, to lecimy! Po Szmaragd Chaosu! chwili Eggman odpycha Chucka ze sceny, by przemówić do kamery. Eggman: Z drogi... Mecz Baseballu na Stadionie Diamentów! i Knuckles są zakłopotani tym, co widzieli. Knuckles: Baseball? Chris: Wiedziałem, że coś takiego się stanie... Tanaka ćwiczy przed dzisiejszym meczem. Pan Tanaka: 1, 2, 3, 4... Sonic: A zresztą... Cream: My też gramy? Amy: Zobaczymy. Cheese: Chao? Pan Tanaka: No dobrze! Zaczynajmy grę! Chris i Chuck obserwują, jak Eggman trenuje przed meczem. Chris: Hej, dziadku, założę się, że Eggman coś knuje. Powinniśmy być czujni. Chuck: Masz rację. Przyjął taką dziwną pozycję. Chris: Nie o to mi chodziło. Eggman: Najpierw zdecydujmy, która strona będzie uderzać. Papier, kamień, noży... przerywa Eggmanowi wyliczankę. Knuckles: Nie zgadzam się! Eggman: Co? i Chuck odwracają się w stronę Knucklesa. Knuckles: Gra w baseball dla Szmaragdu Chaosu... Wy myślicie, że co niby robicie? Rany... Jeśli przegramy, będziemy musieli oddać oba Szmaragdy Eggmanowi! Eggman: Nie lubisz grać w zespole, co? Chuck: Nie nadajesz się do tego? Knucklesa zbliża się Amy. Amy: Chyba się boi. Knucklesa zbliża się także Cream z Cheese’em. Cream: I to jak. Cheese: Chao, chao. Knuckles: No ej! Knucklesa zbliża się na koniec pan Tanaka z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem. Pan Tanaka: Jeśli się nie zgadzasz, będziemy musieli... tym Knuckles zauważa, że jest otoczony. Knuckles: Co jest?! Kogo nazywacie tchórzem?! Knucklesa podbiega Sonic. Sonic: Więc, Knuckles! Zdecydowano. Knuckles z posępną miną opuszcza głowę. Knuckles: Dobra, poddaję się! Zrobię to! (do kamery) Wszyscy byliście przeciwko mnie! Zapamiętam to sobie! z kartami postaci się mecz baseballa; Chris staje jako odbijający, a jako rzucający piłką – jeden z E-21 Ballios. Decoe: Piłka w grze i w ogóle... Chris: Dawaj. rzuca w stronę kolegi piłkę z taką siłą, że Chris nie zdążył jej odbić. Decoe: Pierwszy strike! jest zszokowany tym, co się stało, a Sonic na ten widok pogwizduje. Na tabeli punktowej, gdzie widać literę S, jest zielone światełko oznaczający strike, czyli nieodbijanie piłki. Decoe: Drugi strike! się drugie zielone światło. Decoe: Trzeci strike, wypadasz! wyświetleniu się czerwonego światła na literze O, Chris ze smutną miną schodzi z boiska. Chris: Co to w ogóle było? Eggman cieszy z pierwszej przegranej Sonica. Eggman: Dobra robota! Tylko tak dalej! miejsce Chrisa wchodzi Tails. Tails: Dobrze! Zostawcie to mi! robot zaczyna oszukiwać: przedłuża swoją rękę i wrzuca piłkę do ręki kolegi, co dziwi Tailsa. Decoe: To był strike. wycofuje swoją dłoń, co zaczyna drażnić Tailsa, który ma do Decoe wyrzuty za niedopilnowanie porządku. Tails: Zaliczasz to?! Decoe: Tak grają i nie mam wyboru. miejsce Tailsa wchodzi Amy: zamiast kija baseballowego używa swojego młota. Amy: Skoro tak chcecie grać... rzuca w jej stronę piłkę. Amy: Moja! się jej w ostatniej chwili odbić piłkę. Chris: Udało ci się! Knuckles: Wiedziałem, że będzie w tym niezła. jeden z robotów rzuca kolegę w stronę piłki, by ją złapał. Gdy tak się staje, ląduje na murawie. Decoe: Wypadasz! [Nieszczęsnej Amy zaś nie udaje się dobiec do bazy. Amy: No nie... ryczy ze śmiechu na ten widok; Amy postanawia sprawdzić się jako rzucająca. Amy: Lepiej wychodzi mi miotanie niż odbijanie... zamiast do pana Tanaki, trafia w robota, tym samym potrącając go w głowę. Zasmucony robot idzie do naprawy. Amy: Przepraszam za to. rzuca ponownie. Tym razem jeden z robotów stojących obok Cream zaczyna biec przed zdobyciem piłki przez pana Tanakę. Decoe: Strike! Tanaka rzuca z całej siły piłkę w stronę Tailsa. Niestety, robotowi udaje się zdobyć bazę. Decoe: Bezpieczny! Tails (do kamery): Idiotyzm... następnej kolejce jeden z robotów odbił bardzo mocno piłkę. Eggman: To homerun! Sonic w ostatniej chwili zdobywa piłkę. Wszyscy: Tak, Sonic! Decoe: Homerun! Chuck: Właściwie to jeśli złapiesz poza polem, to jest to aut. Sonic: Dlaczego się tym przejmujesz?! Przecież to anime! [Po raz kolejny Amy odbija piłkę, ale trafia w samego robota. Amy: Przepraszam za to! mamrocze coś niemiłego do niej. Teraz piłkę odbija Knuckles, któremu leci ona bardzo wysoko. Decoe: Nie chcę tego mówić, ale to homerun. z siebie Knuckles biegnie zdobywać homerun. Przyjaciele: DAWAJ KNUCKLES! tabeli wyników widać, że drużyna Sonica przegrywa tylko trzema punktami; wynik – 32:35 dla drużyny Eggmana. scena przedstawia kamerę, która należy do kamerzysty; zapewne podjechał z dziennikarką Scarlet Garcia do stadionu, z którego widzieli światło. Kamerzysta: Dobra! Scarlet Garcia: Na pewno jest dobrze? Jestem na wizji? pojawia się na kamerze. Scarlet Garcia: Witajcie, drodzy telewidzowie. To ultra specjalna transmisja! Właśnie teraz, przede mną, dzieje się coś niesamowitego! relacji pojawiają się Sonic i Doktor Eggman. Scarlet Garcia: Doktor Eggman i Drużyna Sonica grają mecz baseballa na Stadionie Diamentów! Jak to się stało? widzowie: w domach i na ulicy oglądają całą tą relację na żywo. Scarlet Garcia: Powtarzam! Doktor Eggman i Drużyna Sonica grają mecz baseballa! Na Stadionie Diamentów! Będę was na bieżąco informować. Mówiła Scarlet Garcia z SS TV. Chuck: Jest 32 do 35. Zróbmy to! Tanaka! Pan Tanaka: Tak! Chuck: Pora na naszego sekretnego pałkarza, Cheese! to imię Tanakę zatkało; zaś Cheese uśmiecha się do kamery. Cheese: Chao! takiego „przeciwnika”, robot zakłopotany takim widokiem, rzuca w jego stronę piłkę, ale Cheese jej nie odbija. Decoe: Piłka! samo dzieje się za drugim razem. Decoe: Druga piłka! trzecim razem sytuacja się powtarza. Decoe: Trzecia piłka. raz piłka zostaje rzucona, a Cheese jej nie odbił. Decoe: Piłka! Czwarta piłka! Cheese idzie zdobyć homerun, co zdenerwowało Eggmana. Eggman: Bezużyteczny idiota! Całkowicie bezużyteczny!!! Chuck i Cream szepczą między sobą: mają plan, jak wykiwać Eggman. Chuck: Jasne? Dawaj, zrób to! Cream: Łapię. Cream staje na miejscu odbijającego, gotowa do odbicia piłki. Cream: Panie robo-miotaczu! miał rzucić piłkę, ale znieruchomiał, patrząc na jaśniejące się oczy Cream. Cream: Ja... Chciałam to powiedzieć, odkąd pana ujrzałam... nadal unieruchomiony rumieni się na jej widok. Cream: Panie robo-miotaczu!! Kocham... Pana... głowa się przegrzała do czerwoności, a ten wydając dziwny dźwięk, upuszcza piłkę. Decoe: Czwarta piłka, gracz idzie. [Widząc szczęśliwą Cream, która biegnie zdobyć bazę, Eggman wpada w szał. Eggman: Co ty tam, do licha, robisz?! po raz kolejny odbija piłkę i zdobywa punkt dla drużyny. Pan Tanaka: Udało mu się! Kolejny homerun! Amy: Remisujemy! Chris coś zauważa. Chris: Hej, spójrzcie! stadion przyszło mnóstwo ludzi, by obejrzeć mecz baseballa i kibicować drużynie Sonica. Chłopiec: Hej! Zdobądź nam homerun! widok takiej publiczności Chuck i Albert Butler nie mogli wierzyć własnym oczom. Chuck: To... Albert Butler: Co się dzieje? na tabeli wyników widać remis między obiema drużynami, co doprowadza Eggmana do wściekłości; kolejnym pałkarzem jest Sonic. Eggman: Nie cierpię tego! Następny pałkarz ma przegrać! miejsce odbijającego podchodzi Chris, lecz po rzuceniu przez robota nie udaje się chłopcu jej odbić (gdyż zamknął sobie oczy ze strachu). Decoe: Strike! Chris (ze smutną miną): Nie pokonam go. [To wszystko widzi Sonic. Decoe: Drugi strike. Sonic: Czas! Chodź no tu, Chris. posłusznie idzie do Sonica. Chris: Sonic... Sonic: Co się dzieje, Chris? W tej grze uderzasz piłkę kijem. opuszcza ze smutkiem głowę w dół. Chris: Ale nie dam rady trafić tak szybkiej piłki. Sonic: Kto tak powiedział? Z baseballem i wszystkim innym jest tak samo, Chris. Musisz tylko uwierzyć, że potrafisz to zrobić. (mruga do niego okiem) Najpierw musisz się zamachnąć. Chris: Dobra. trwa dalej. Decoe: Gramy! Chris (do siebie): Sonic ma rację! Nie możesz się poddać, jeśli nawet nie zacząłeś! rzuca piłkę w stronę Chrisa. Chris: Leci! Teraz albo nigdy! odbija piłkę kijem i upada na ziemię. Decoe: Strike! Chris: Chyba jednak nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić. Sonic: CHRIS! BIEGNIJ! się, że Chris odbił piłkę, a robot biegnie za nią. Chłopiec teraz ją zauważa. Chris: Dobra! Lecę! (biegnie) rzuca piłkę do swojego kompana, ale Chrisowi udaje się na czas zdobyć bazę. Decoe: Bezpieczny! Chris: Udało mi się! Udało mi się, Sonic! obok Decoe Sonic daje Chrisowi kciuk w górę. Chwilę później tabela wyników pokazuje 36 do 35 dla drużyny Sonica, co cieszy jego przyjaciół. Przyjaciele Sonica: Udało nam się! Udało nam się! Eggman był wściekły jak osa ze swojej porażki. Eggman: Niech to licho! Koniec zabawy! podchodzi do niego z pilotem. Bocoe: Zaczynamy. Eggman: Wy... głowa jednego z robotów leci z jego ciała do głowy Sonica. Sonic: Co jest?! i Eggman udają, że są w wielkiej panice. Eggman: O nie! Moje roboty mają jakąś awarię! One eksplodują! Co robić... Chris: Co?! Eksplodują?! Sonic próbuje wyciągnąć głowę robota ze swojej głowy, ale na nic to nie daje. Sonic: Do licha, stara się wstrzymać grę. Muszę to zdjąć! pędzić po całej murawie, ale to też nie poskutkowało. Sonic: Jesteś strasznie lepki, co? Knuckles: Sonic! odwraca się do Knucklesa. Knuckles: Skacz, Sonic! skacze w górę, to samo robi Knuckles, by pozbyć się „problemu” z głowy Sonica. Sonic: Nie rób nic głupiego! robota wybucha mocno, a Sonic i Knuckles unoszą się nad dymem. Sonic: Uratowałeś mnie! też zaczęło wkurzyć Eggmana. Nie na długo jednak. Eggman: Mój plan zawiódł! na Egg Mobile. Eggman: A zresztą, i tak zabieram Szmaragdy Chaosu. Ostatecznie i tak ja wygrałem. odlotu śmieje się złowieszczo, a pojazd z robotami wydającymi podobny do śmiechu dźwięk też się oddala. Amy zaczęła się martwić, że nie odzyskali Szmaragdów Chaosu. Amy: Szmaragdy Chaosu! wszyscy słyszą wiwaty, owacje i oklaski od publiczności. Publiczność: Dobra robota! Ale to była frajda! wszystko filmuje kamera, na której ponownie widać Scarlet Garcię. Scarlet Garcia: Wszyscy słyszycie te owacje? To była doskonała gra, będąca stosownym końcem Stadionu Diamentów, znanego również jako Zielony Klejnot.(odwraca się w drugą stronę) To jest... murawę wchodzi jakiś mężczyzna. Chris natychmiast go rozpoznał. Chris: Elmer Johnson! Johnson podchodzi do Alberta Butlera. Elmer Johnson: Widziałem to w telewizji. Fantastyczna gra. Wszystko dzięki tobie, Al. Ten stadion, od dziś będzie on tak lśnił już zawsze! Albert Butler: Elmer... Elmer Johnson: Zdecydowałem się przenieść murawę na nowy stadion. Pomożesz mi? Albert Butler: Oczywiście! panowie podają sobie ręce na zgodę. Chuck: Może i Szmaragdy zostały skradzione, ale za to uratowaliśmy coś ważnego. Sonic: To nie była pierwsza liga... Ale dziś jej dorównaliśmy. kamery oddala stadion. {Napisy końcowe} Wersja polska Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X